Silver and Nebula: Body Swap
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver hates losing against girls and Nebula hates being called Creepy. So what happens when their sneaky cobra friend swap their bodies?


**I know, I know. I can't stop thinking about Silver again. *sighs* And no, Silver and Nebula are not love couples. They're like brother/sister relationship. And Hex the Cobra is like Rouge since she's sneaky and seductive like her. She's also neutral, either she's good or bad. Either way. And she likes to tease Silver sometimes.**

**I don't own the Sonic characters. **

**Nebula, Hex, Midnight, and Bella belongs to me. **

**Please, no flames. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hedgehogs playing a game of arm wrestle in the living room while the gang watches. Nebula tries to not feel confident which will trigger her power of super strength. Whenever she does not use her super strength she is still not strong enough.

"Give up, Nebs?" Silver chuckled.

"Never" she growled and tries to pin down his arm but Silver was too strong.

Silver managed to win.

"Damn it!" the blue-violet hedgehog growled in defeat. How can she lose to a 16 year-old time traveling hedgehog?

"I win!" Silver cheered.

"Hmph!" Nebula crossed her arms and glared at him, "You won because you told me to not use my super strength" she rolled her eyes.

"That's so it would be a fair match" Silver said.

"Hmph! Why do you always like to challenge girls instead of guys, future hedgehog?" Nebula asked, raised her eyebrow curiously.

"It's more fun" Silver said.

Nebula scoffed, "Yeah right. Like you can't even challenge Hex the Cobra because you're scared that she'll bite with her venomous fangs" she chuckled.

"I AM NOT!" he snarled. But then, he smirked and chuckled, "I bet you're scared that you can't even fight zombies in Resident Evil"

Nebula's eyes widened.

"Never speak of that again, Silver Venice the Hedgehog!" she growled, saying his full name.

"Why not?" Silver grinned.

"GGGRRRR!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple and tackled Silver on the floor, pulling his two quills.

Silver tried to kick her off, "OW! Let go of my quills!"  
"Never!" she yanked his quills.

Silver tried to use his psychokinesis to get her off.

"Oh, brother" Hex rolled her eyes and snaps her fingers to put a special curse on the two.

"Huh?" Silver and Nebula froze.

Two glowing ghost-like souls came out of their bodies and flew in opposite directions to a different body.

"Hex, what did you just do?!" Shadow growled at the snake girl.

"Watch" she pointed at the two hedgehogs.

After a few seconds, Nebula groaned.

The gang heard her voice from Silver…..which was crazy.

"What?" she looks down and noticed that this was not her body.

Nebula then screams, "I'm a dude!"

"You swapped their bodies?!" Shadow growled at the snake woman.

"What the hell Hex?!" ***Nebula** yelled.

"Because I hate to see you two fight. So, you'll have to deal with your new bodies. I can't undo the curse, only you can" Hex chuckled.

"How?!" they both yell.

"Until you learn to get along with each other. If you don't, the curse won't break and you'll be stuck like this forever" Hex said.

***Nebula** and ***Silver** look at each other worried.

"No, not in a romantic way. In a friendship way" Hex rolled her eyes.

"You have got to be-...Whoa! Whoa!" ***Nebula** was floating in the air up and down, didn't notice that she has Silver's powers and was not able to control it. "Whoa! Whoa!"

"Oh no. Nebula just relax and think being on the ground"** *Silver** said.

"Wh-Whoa! I'm…trying!" ***Nebula** tried to stay calm but she hit her head on the ceiling, "Ow!"

"No you're not. Don't think about getting hurt. Think about being on the ground" ***Silver** said.

***Nebula** thinks about being on the ground but that made her fall down, "WHOA!"

Landing on ***Silver's** back.

_*TTHHHUUDD*_

"Oww..." ***Silver** winces.

Hex snickered at this but the gang glared at her which didn't scare her. Besides, she's neutral; good or bad, either way.

"Nebula, get off me" ***Silver** said.

"…..Sorry….." she groans from her nasty fall, rolled over to the side.

"I am so gonna get revenge on you, woman" Shadow growled lowly at the dark pink cobra.

She chuckled mysteriously like Rouge, "Sorry, goth boy. Besides, I'm a snake. I am very sneaky" she chuckled again.

"Too sneaky for my taste" ***Silver** said.

"And what does that supposed to mean, future girl" Hex crossed her arms, glaring at ***Silver** that he's in Nebula's body.

"Meaning I don't like it!" ***Silver** said, which made his eyes glow purple by his anger. But that didn't scare the cobra girl, she simply chuckles.

"My, aren't you the naughty little boy, Silver. Too bad you can't catch me because you have your friend's powers" Hex chuckled.

"Trust me when I'm back, I'll kill you!" ***Silver** growled.

***Nebula** quickly puts her hand on ***Silver's** mouth to shut him up, "Uhhh…Hex, we'll try to get along. But are you sure that's the only way to get our bodies back by getting along with each other?" she asked in a nice manner.

"Mmmfff!" ***Silver's** words are muffled when ***Nebula** has her hand on his mouth.

"Positive" Hex smirked.

***Nebula** nodded and decides to take ***Silver** to her house to try and get along with each other.

* * *

As they reached to Nebula's house, ***Silver** was not very happy at all.

"Are you crazy?! You're gonna trust this snake woman?!"  
***Nebula** puts her hand on his mouth again, "Just calm down, Silver. Look, I know I got pissed off and all. I'm sorry, okay!" she said.

***Silver** crosses his arms and grumbles.

"Silver!" ***Nebula** blushed hard that ***Silver** accidently crossed his arms on his…breasts?

"Ahh!" he quickly stops.

"All right, all right! Calm down! Man, this is gonna be tough. Sheesh, your mane chest fur is so itchy. How can you get used to this?" ***Nebula** scratched her chest fur.

"I was born with it" ***Silver** shrugged.

"Seriously? Argh! Don't you ever wash your chest fur recently?" ***Nebula** keeps scratching.

"Yeah last night" ***Silver** said.

"Whatever. Now, I know you're not used to my body but you're gonna have to deal with it. Plus, this is my house" ***Nebula** said, making sure that he understood her rules.

"Meow" Midnight the non-mobian cat walked in the living room along with Bella the Jack Russell/Chihuahua mix puppy.

"Aww...look whose here" ***Silver** gushed.

"Silver?" Midnight said through his translator collar.

"Long story" ***Nebula** said in Silver's body.

"Arf, arf, arf!" Bella barked curiously.

"Hex punished us for fighting by putting us in each other's bodies" ***Silver** said.

"I see. So how long will you guys get back to your own bodies?" Midnight asked.

"The only way to reverse it is for us to get along" ***Nebula** said.

"Well, that should be easy for you guys" the non-mobian cat said through his translator collar.

"It would if Silver wasn't a jerk and sexist" ***Nebula** growled.

"Hey! I am not a sexist!" ***Silver** growled back.

"Yes you are! You only challenge girls cause, and I quote, 'cause it's easier to win'" ***Nebula** growled, using quotation marks.

"ENOUGH!" Midnight hissed angrily to get them to shut up.

The both look at Midnight, realizing what they're doing as they both calm down for a few seconds.

"What am I doing?" ***Nebula** face palms.

"Fighting with me obviously" ***Silver** said.

A while later, *Nebula decides to help ***Silver** with his powers since he has hers and does not know how to use them.

"No, no, no. Not like that. Like this!" ***Nebula** corrected him, "Feel confident"  
"I did but it's not working! What am I doing wrong?" ***Silver** asked, trying to learn super strength by feeling confident.

"Like I said, not feeling confident!"** *Nebula** said.

***Silver** sighs and tries again to move the heavy K-rail block, trying to feel confident as hard as he can.

"Come on! You can do it!" ***Nebula** said.

***Silver** grunts with all his strength to lift up the K-rail block, surely enough he felt himself lifting it up like the object weighs less. As soon as he felt confident he lifts the heavy concrete block above his head.

"Told you!" ***Nebula** said happily.

***Silver** chuckles and puts down the K-rail, happy that he did his super strength.

"I told you so" ***Nebula** said.

"Yup, now that's over with. Teach me how to fly" ***Silver** said.

"All right, all right. Sheesh, don't get excited. Flying is simply easy, just imagine being in the air" ***Nebula** said.

"Fine fine!" ***Sliver** tries to.

***Nebula** simply watches, just hoping that this will be too easy for him.

***Silver** was flying, "Hey, this is too easy. Just basically like me"

He flew around for 10 minutes since he enjoyed flying around, he didn't see where he was going when he flew up and hit his head on the tree branch.

"Owww!" ***Silver** groans.

"Are you okay?" ***Nebula** asked between her giggles.

"Ow...fine...don't laugh" ***Silver** growled.

"You just hit your head on the branch" ***Nebula** snickered, trying her best to stop laughing before she makes ***Silver** mad.

***Silver** then tackles ***Nebula** to the ground, but not fast enough when ***Nebula** rolled over to be on top of him.

"Ah ah ah, you don't want to injure me since I'm in your body, do you?" she chuckles.

***Silver** growls, "Damn it!"

His eyes glowed purple when he's angry. That didn't scare ***Nebula** as she went behind him and rubs his shoulders to calm him down.

It takes a while this time since she doesn't have her super strength to help her massage. But since ***Silver** is in her body, his shoulders are not the same in his real body.

***Silver** purrs and moans softly.

As soon as he was calm, ***Nebula** stops rubbing his shoulders, "You calm?"

"Yes" ***Silver** grumbled.

"Good boy. Now it's your turn to teach me how to use your psychokinesis" ***Nebula** smirked, crossing her arms.

"Fine. But it won't be easy. It took me years to master them" ***Silver** said.

***Nebula** gulps nervously when he said it won't be easy.

"Let me guess, you always have to meditate to control your powers before they go berserk? Is that why you always meditate?" she asked.

"I guess you could say that" ***Silver** said.

"Well, give me an easy hint to move objects with your powers" ***Nebula** said, crossing her arms again.

"Ok. Just think of the object you want to move, then concentrate" ***Silver** said.

"That should be easy" ***Nebula** said.

Just when she thought it would be easy, she was wrong. She held out her hand to move the K-rail with her psychokinesis, the object was too heavy to move with her mind. She saw the K-rail lifting off the ground a bit but not enough energy to move it.

"Its…..too…..heavy…Ugh!" ***Nebula** grunts.

"Focus all your energy on the object. Don't think of anything else" ***Silver** said.

She tries to focus on all her energy as hard as she can but apparently she didn't do it as she lets go and drops the object on the ground. She fell on her knees, exhausted and out of energy.

***Silver** gently picks her up and lays her on the couch, "Take it easy, Nebs"

"Man, lifting heavy objects with my super strength is easy. But with your mind, not that easy" ***Nebula** said, sweating a bit.

"I told you, took me years to master" ***Silver** said.

"I know, you told me that. Same with me when I had to master my super strength" she said.

***Silver** chuckles and pats her head, "Relax for a while"

"All right. Yeah, I'm a little exhausted" ***Nebula** yawns, resting her eyes as she took a nap.

***Silver** smiles and sits in the chair to take a nap.

* * *

An hour later, ***Silver** woke up to the sound of someone in the kitchen.

"Silver, wake up!" it sounded like ***Nebula**.

"Huh?" he quickly flew towards the kitchen to what's wrong with her.

"Your cat instincts! I can't stop eating the tuna fish!" ***Nebula's** yellow golden eyes were now cat's eyes. She keeps eating the tuna fish from the can.

"Oh boy. Took me awhile to control that too" ***Silver** said.

***Nebula** stops eating her tuna fish and let out a loud belch.

***Silver** couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, that was just crazy when I act like a non-mobian animal" ***Nebula** said.

"Youll get used to it" ***Silver** said.

The Next Day

***Nebula** tries again with her psychokinesis without giving up this time.

"Ok, now focus your energy on the object. Think nothing else but lifting the object" ***Silver** instructed.

"Got it" she nodded and concentrates while ***Silver** silently watches. ***Nebula** keeps trying as she noticed the heavy object was surrounded by a glowing green-blue aura as it moved slightly with her mind power.

"Come on Nebula! Just a little more!" ***Silver** called.

"Almost_…..*grunts*…_got it…" she grunts with all her strength.

"Focus!" ***Silver** said.

"GGGGRRRRR!" she finally lifts up the object in the air with her psychokinesis while holding out her hand to control it.

"You did it!" ***Silver** yelled.

***Nebula** giggles that she finally managed to lift the object; she then puts it down slowly, feeling a little sweaty from the energy that she used.

***Silver** tosses her a water bottle.

"Thanks" she took the cap off and takes a sip of it.

"Ya did good" ***Silver** said.

"Yes I did" ***Nebula** said as she finished her water bottle, tossed it aside.

Suddenly, both hedgehogs froze when their souls came out of the body and swirled around in the air like a twister, returning back to their rightful bodies.

Nebula gasps for air and looked down that she has her body back.

"Alleluia!" Silver immediately flies around.

"Ah, I see you two got along like a brother and sister relationship" Hex came out of nowhere.

"Yup" Nebula said.

"YOU SNAKE GIRL!" Silver tries to tackle her but missed when she dodged out of the way.

"To slow" Hex smirks, "And I thought you were happy that you got your body back, future boy" she chuckled.

"I am! But you caused it!" Silver yelled.

Hex simply chuckles seductively like Rouge does when she teases Knuckles, "Goodness, someone's a little cranky today"

Silver growls, tries to tackle her but Hex warned him that she'll bite him with her deadly venomous fangs.

"Ah ah ah. You better behave yourself" the dark pink cobra smirked.

Nebula snickered at this to see she how funny Silver is when he gets grumpy with Hex.

"Why are you laughing?!" Silver yelled to Nebula.

"It's just funny and cute to see you grumpy sometimes" Nebula smirked.

"Better behave, silver boy. Or do you another punishment like last time?" Hex chuckled.

Silver just growls and leaves slamming the door.

Nebula rolled her eyes and flew out the window to stop Silver from leaving, "Halt!"

"What?!" Silver growled.

"Why are you always the grumpy 16-year-old hedgehog whenever Hex comes to see you? She's just teasing you, no big deal" Nebula said, crossed her arms.

"I don't like being teased! She treats me like a baby! Does everyone think I'm the lowest?!" Silver yelled.

Silver was referring to him always being teased and being called half girl.

Nebula calmly puts her finger on his lips to shut him up, "Silver, she doesn't treat you like a baby. It's just how she is, okay. Just because someone calls you girly doesn't mean you are one"

"Still?! I don't care! I hate it! All the guys make me feel as if I'm the lowest one! That's why I go against girls so I can at least feel not the lowest one on the team!" Silver yelled moving her hand away and turning his back to her.

Nebula feels herself starting to sob at how angry Silver is when he yelled at her, "Fine! Be like that!" she flew away and sobs.

"Nebula wait!" Silver quickly took off after her.

"Just go away, Silver!" she flew faster to get away from him but he already got in front of her, "Why do you have to be so…naïve?"

He then hugs her, shedding tears himself, "I'm so sorry. I'm just so sad and-"

"And what?" she asked, hugging him back.

"Like I said. Feel the lowest" Silver said folding his ears closing his eyes tightly and burying his face in her shoulder.

"You're not the lowest, Silver. Don't ever say that" she slows down her sobs to talk clearly, "Everyone has other problems too. You're not fast like Sonic or Shadow, but you're fast at flying"

"I'm not just talking about them. All the boys. All the boys make me feel low. They have more power, strength. And don't have girl moments" Silver said sobbing in her shoulder.

"That's because you're the youngest male hedgehog in the team. And I'm the oldest female in the team but I still act like a teenager than a young adult. I may not be fast at running or swimming, but I'm fast at flying like you" Nebula said, rubbing Silver's back quills to calm him down, "Sometimes I hate getting teased when others call me Creepy but that never stops me"

"How? How does it not stop you?" Silver asked.

"I just let them call me Creepy because if I did get mad at them they'll continue to tease me over and over again. Sometimes I lose control of my anger and start a fight with them" she explained.

Silver stays silent.

"I know it sounds stupid but that's how it is to deal with my problems. For instance, Hex teases you and she likes it when you get mad at her. So the more you get pissed off the more she'll tease you. It's not that she's making fun of you, Silver" Nebula said.

"I see.." Silver keeps his face in her shoulder.

"So please don't be mad at Hex. I know she sounds like Rouge sometimes but you can't stay mad at her" Nebula said.

"I can try" Silver muffles in her shoulder.

She carries him back to her house where Hex is inside. The dark pink cobra was feeling pissed off at Silver for being so rude and selfish to her.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Grumpyhog" Hex said between her hisses.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for being so selfish to you. It was wrong of me to yell at you, Princess Hex" Silver said, ears droop down in sadness.

"He was just upset Hex. It won't happen again" Nebula said.

"Hmph! Very well, you're forgiven, future boy. But if you ever do that again I'll give you another deadly bad luck curse" Hex growled angrily.

Nebula the explains what her and Silver talked about.

"I see. Well, just because I tease you, future boy, doesn't mean I'm treating you like a baby" Hex said, rolling her eyes.

Silver just buries his face in Nebula's shoulder.

"Anyways, see ya" Hex said, leaving the house.

Nebula sighs and lets Silver rest his head on her shoulder. After all, she is like a sister to him.

Silver eventually falls asleep.

Nebula noticed this and she decides to take him home by using her ninja trick disappearing ability, teleporting to the Triple SSS's house.

She reappeared on the couch which startled Sonic and Shadow a bit.

She didn't want to leave Silver since he's already feeling comfortable in her arms. So Nebula decides to let him sleep in her arms and wait when he wakes up from his nap.

"Ah, you make such a lovely mother" Sonic smirked which made Nebula roll her eyes.

"Oh, shut up, teasehog" Nebula glared.

"Hmph. Cute. I wonder when he'll wake up" Shadow said.

Nebula just glares at him and Sonic.

"Sorry" Shadow mumbled.

"So, you finally got your body back. How did it go?" Sonic asked.

"It went okay, I guess" Nebula shrugged, petting Silver's forelock quills.

"Why don't you just put him in his room with Snow?" Shadow asked.

"I can't. I have to watch him when he wakes up. He's like a little brother to me" Nebula said, smiling at the sleeping silver-white hedgehog in her lap.

"Why do you need to watch him?" Sonic asked.

"Just to be sure he's okay and all. He was a little pissed off with Hex when she came in, but he got over it. He was just stressed out" Nebula said.

"What's to be stressed about?" Sonic asked.

"Um, well…you guys know that you usually call him girly?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sonic asked.

"He hates it and he doesn't like being teased or called a girly. And, um, he thinks that he's the lowest on the team" Nebula explained as her ears droop down to see her friend so sad and hurt.

Shadow and Sonic looked at each other.

Just then, Silver was waking up from his nap.

Silver groans as he wakes up with a yawn. He looks to see Nebula, Shadow, and Sonic looking at him.

"What?" Silver asked.

"Nothing" Nebula said, rubbing his forelock quills.

Silver purrs happily. He loves it when someone pets him.

"I see you're happy" Nebula giggles.

"Shut up" Silver blushes while purring.

After petting his quills, Silver was feeling better and happy.

"I'll see you later, guys" Nebula said.

"See ya" Silver said

The End.


End file.
